In today's computer systems, there may be services/features that are provided by the same vendor or different vendor(s) that are managed through the same management system. For example, a communication system may provide a variety of communication services, such as voice, video, email, Instant Messaging, and the like. Some or all of these services may be provided by different stand-alone systems provided each authenticating uses based on the user's passwords. If an administrator wants to enable features for the different services/features for an end user, because the users manage their own passwords and credentials, the administrator would need to know the end user's password or have access to the user's credentials in order to administer rights for the user. This poses a security issues because the user's password/credentials are exposed to the administrator. If the administrator leaves the company, the administrator now becomes a security risk because of the exposure to the user's password/credentials.